


making the most of the night

by surrenderer



Series: kylux summer fest 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Flirting, Kylux Summer Fest, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Soft Kylux, definitely more benarmie than kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: Ben's not a big fan of weddings, but sometimes the company's worth it.For Kylux Summer Fest 2020!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: kylux summer fest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873003
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80
Collections: Kylux Summer Fest 2020





	making the most of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Used the prompts from this summer's first [Kylux XOXO board](https://twitter.com/KyluxXoxo/status/1285256529113952258) for this one. Got the horizontal line right through the middle: fan, heat, pool.

“So, which side of the family?” Ben asks his new friend after the bartender slides them a bottle of beer each and they move themselves further down to stay out of the way of the other guests.

Armitage smiles, but it’s actually more like a grimace. “Finn’s. We used to be colleagues… he invited his former boss, she brought me along… and now I’m here. It’s all pretty awkward, truth be told. I don’t really know anyone else here.”

Ben hums sympathetically. “You’re lucky. I feel like I know too many people here.” His mother and Poe’s family went way back to their college days, not to mention that Poe worked for Leia now, and his cousin Rey is Finn’s best friend from high school—there was absolutely no way he would’ve gotten out of attending this one. One of them, or all of them, would’ve frog-marched him to the wedding if it came down to it.

He’s happy for them, he really is. It’s nice to see his childhood friend find the love of his life. But he’s not a fan of the pomp and circumstance of weddings, finds them to be interminably boring across the board, and this one, even if it’s his friends getting married, is no exception. The open bar helps, but only so much.

“It’s fine, it’s been a lovely ceremony and reception, but… why did they have to choose somewhere _outdoors?_ ” Armitage utters the last word like it’s the bane of his existence, and Ben laughs. It’s a humid evening and even the breeze coming in from the beach just beyond the property lines is warm and muggy.

“You could always loosen the tie,” he points out as he gestures to his own undone tie, dangling freely around his neck now. “Or hop in the pool and blame it on the open bar.”

Armitage makes a face at the latter suggestion, but he does tug on the knot of his tie in concession to the heat. “I don’t think I’ve had enough to drink yet to justify that. I have _some_ dignity left, thank you.” The damp air is breaking up his hair gel, leaving the fiery strands loose in his eyes, occasionally ruffled by the breeze.

It’s a very appealing look, or maybe Ben has just been single for too long. But he’d have to be blind to _not_ notice Armitage, even from across the crowded reception hall, and it was only through luck and some strategic maneuvering that Ben could even get close enough to him to chat him up. But he’d taken to Ben quickly and easily, and agreed to get another drink with him at the bar, so he’s got a good feeling about his chances tonight.

“Too bad,” Ben murmurs, leaning back against the bar and letting his eyes trail down Armitage’s body for what feels like the hundredth time tonight, taking in the sharp lines of his tailored button-up, the softer curve of his hips and thighs. They’re nearly the same height, but Ben could probably cover more than half of his waist with his hands alone.

Maybe he’s being too obvious with his train of thought, because when he looks back up at that pretty face, Armitage is blushing and Ben’s pretty sure it’s got nothing to do with the heat.

For a moment, he thinks about backing off—he doesn’t want to make the poor man uncomfortable if he’s reading his signals wrong—when Armitage blinks slowly, looking at him with those lovely green eyes through his lashes, and oh, that’s his hand trailing up Ben’s arm now.

Ben stares stupidly at those long, elegant fingers on his forearm, and he nearly misses what Armitage says next. “I didn’t say I was against the idea of cooling off. But there _are_ other ways to do it besides making fools of ourselves.”

He is absolutely right, of course. There’s the hotel room showers with all their coconut-scented toiletries, and the air conditioning in said hotel rooms, and getting rid of their ties and shirts and possibly their pants too would help.

Ben doesn’t think anyone will miss him for the rest of the night—and if they do, then too bad. “Lead the way,” he says, and tries not to smile too much when Armitage takes his elbow and pulls him towards the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/parttimewonders) and [Tumblr](https://part-timewonders.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to say hi.


End file.
